


The Purple Paladin

by thewickerwoman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickerwoman/pseuds/thewickerwoman
Summary: A new paladin arriving will unravel a web of lies and provide a new challenge for the paladins: Can they get on with a 6th paladin when they are already struggling? And what about the damaged connection between the purple lion and the other lions? Kendria has been thrown into a world she never wanted to enter, and it doesn't help that she has her own demons as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone!  
> Rated M for safety, canon-typical violence ahead and discussion of some mature themes.  
> I haven't wrote in a long time, so please excuse me if I make any mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own the characters or the universe this is set in.  
> This is also an AU, and would be set for some time in season 1.  
> thewickerwoman x

Chapter 1 

“Hunk, dude, I am SO glad you were able to synthesise some flavour into this space goo, it makes eating so much easier!” Lance exclaimed, shovelling his breakfast down his throat.

“It’s great, I can’t wait to work on some new flavours! And, uhm, I couldn’t have done it without Pidge…” 

It was a ‘normal’ morning inside the castle's dining room, in which the paladins had gathered gathered for breakfast. Hunk and Pidge had managed to synthesise some basic flavours such as orange and apple to make it easier for the paladins to stomach the space goo. Pidge was about to go into details of how she had managed to create the flavour when the alarm bell rings. All of the team shoot out of their seats apart from Lance, who leans back and groans.

“Can’t we finish our breakfast for once?”

“Lance, you should know by now that it is the paladins duty to come to the help of whoever needs us, no matter what time of day” Allura barks.

“I know, I know. You give me this speech every day Allura”

“Lance” 

Shiro was intervening once again, not that Lance was seriously arguing. It was good to let off some steam before a mission… right? Lance took this as his cue to stop talking and the paladins headed to their respective lions. 

“Is everyone ready to take off?” Shiro asked over the comms.

“Yes”  
“Of course Shiro”  
“Yes Sir”  
“Nah, I’m just administering the final steps to my skin care routine-”

“LANCE!”, a collective chorus shouted over the comms.

“Jeez guys it was just a joke, y’all need to take a chill pill!”

“Because we really do have times for jokes, don’t we?” Keith, the pilot of the red lion, interjected.

In the black lion, Shiro was shaking his head. Maybe the team really did need more sessions mind-melding, even if they did all hate that exercise.  
“Right, stop arguing you two. Lance, get your head in the game. Coran, where are going?”

“The planet is not too far away directions should be on your screens now. Shiro, lead the way as usual”

And with that, the team were on their way to the target, with Allura updating them with basic information on the way. 

“We have picked up a distress signal from a nearby planet, who are being attacked by several Galra ships. It seems this planet has regenerative technology, with some of its inhabitants having the ability to retrometabolise, meaning that they are a keen target by invaders. They are usually capable of defending themselves, but for some reason their defences are down right now…”

“Hmm that’s strange, could it possibly be a trap?” Shiro pondered.

“I don’t think so, they are our allies… regardless, be vigilant. Good luck, paladins.”

\---

The team approached the planet, which was being attacked by three small Galra ships. 

“Right, there are three ships. If we are lucky we should be able to do this without forming Voltron. Lance and Keith, take the one on the left. Before either of you protest, you need to work on your teamwork skills. Pidge, Hunk, take the one on the right. I’ll take down the one that's hovering above. Remember your training, and don’t take any unnecessary risks. Ready?”

“I was born ready!”

There was a pause.

Pidge sighed. “...That was really cringey Lance”

“Yeah I know. Just lightning up the mood a little, you’re all so serious. This should be a piece of cake!”

And thus, the battle commenced. Strangely, as Lance had stated, the battle really was a piece of cake. The Galra ships that Lance, Keith, Pidge and Hunk had been tasked with were easily defeated, and they all banded together to take down the remaining ship.

“WOO TEAMWORK!” Lance shouted in celebration. 

“Yes, good teamwork everyone. It is a bit suspicious that they were so easily defeated though… something does not seem right.”

“Make sure you go and meet the local population, we have not heard from them in quite a long time. The terrain is quite rocky, so mind your step. The air is breathable to humans, so your helmets are not necessary. And, as always, be careful. I agree with Shiro, this does seem quite suspicious.” Allura concluded.  
The lions made their way don to the surface of the planet, landing in front of a castle-like building. As they made their way out of their lions, several human-like creatures rushed to them. When the creatures got closer, it became apparent that they had wolf-like features such as whiskers on their faces and claws for fingers, and they were covered in fur. They were all different colours and markings, and looked like it would be quite soft to touch.

“Uhm, they look quite… freaky” Lance whispered, which earned an elbow to the rib from Pidge.

The apparent leader of the population stepped forward, and bowed his head.

“Thank you so much for defending our planet, our normal defenders are away on a mission right now - that is why our defences were down. Without you, the Galra may have gotten hold of our precious technology and ability to retrometabolise, which would have been detrimental in the fight against the fight against Zarkon. We are in your debt, so if you ever need us, do not be afraid to contact us for help.”

Shiro was about to respond when there was a loud bang. They all looked to the sky.

“Shit”


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit”

“Is that… Galra?” Hunk whimpered.

There was another bang, and it quickly became apparent that the planet was under attack by more Galra, and this time they were causing a significant amount more damage. Rocks were flying in all directions, some landing at the paladins feet.

Keith saw red. “IT WAS A TRAP ALL ALONG, YOU SET US UP! Keith shouted, storming towards the leader.

“No, I swear, we have been fighting against the Galra for milens! We would never betray you! We didn't even know the Paladins were still in existence!” cried the leader, taking a few steps back. He turned, shouting something intelligible at his next-in-command.

Shiro placed his hand on Keiths shoulder, holding him back. “Keith, this is not the time for fighting. Paladins, back to your lions!”

The paladins never looked back. Sprinting to their lions, they were in the air within a few ticks. Corans voice came through the speaker.

“Paladins, there appears to be 15 Galra ships approaching you. 3 have already done surface damage to the planet. It is vital that the Galra do not access their technology! We will assist from the castle as much as we can.”

Shiro barked out orders and everyone set to work. It was vital that these Galra ships were defeated. However, they were not giving up easily this time. The paladins struggled, and with only 4 of the ships defeated within 30 dobashes, it seemed that forming Voltron may be the only way to win this battle.

“Team, I think we need to-”  
“LANCE WATCH OUT” Hunk cried over the radio.

Lance dealt the last blow to the ship he was battling, and turned his lion around. To his horror, a large laser beam was coming straight for him. Before he even had time to react, a swish of purple crashed into the lion, removing Lance from the line of fire.  
A few ticks passed.

Lance, who had been knocked out of his seat from the crash, looked up. Staring directly at him was a purple lion, nearly identical to the other lions. It was slightly smaller than the green lion, and had some visible surface damage. 

Everyone reacted at once.

“What the-”  
“No way”  
“W-what’s that?”  
“Who the?”  
“Holy sh-”  
“Coran, I thought-”  
“Princess…”

“Well, that was dramatic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a short chapter, this is more of a filler to bridge the gap between the next events.


End file.
